I wont always be here
by Azmaria3
Summary: [sasusakusai] 5 years later, has Sasukes revenge given him happiness? or has he pushed it away...into his replacements arms? Ch4: 'Sakura's father' 'yes.' 'is he dead' 'yes.' who' '...Sai' rated M for massive cussing and mention of rape.
1. Comming Home

**disclaimer to all things naruto. dont own naruto. dont want to own naruto. too much psych 101 projects to even watch naruto. dont sue me. tuition is hard enough... **

"You know you look like a chick when you went all '2nd stage cursed seal' on his ass." An extremely loud blond pointed out.

"…dobe." Said a certain raven-haired nin.

They walked through the forest, the sky threatening to turn black save for a few dark clouds that seemed to begin to gather above them. And yet, the gloomy scenery did nothing to diminish their content, dare say happy, state. The blonde seemed to make his feelings known, much to the cold-hearted ones displeasure.

"Damn! I can't wait till we get home! BELIV…" a groan of annoyance interrupted.

"Haha! Oi teme! You haven't changed at all. Still the bastard you always were."

"And your still a loud mouthed dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

The insults continued between the two boys, making up for the past 5 years. 5 years since he left the village. For his goal, his life's mission, his purpose. It's over. He was going…home.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!!!"

The pink-haired kunoichi pounded her small, fragile looking fist to the ground causing a massive explosion that could be heard all the way in Suna.

"Your ugliness better not be airborne contagious, hag, cause by the way your screaming like a banshee, the whole east side of Konoha will catch your disease."

The replacement said in monotone as he jumped into the air to avoid the attack. He landed gracefully on a large piece of broken earth and stared at the girl with an emotionless smirk plastered across his face.

"Sai….you don't have emotions right….?" She asked looking at the ground.

Slightly interested at where she was getting at, he replied, "Took you a while, hag."

"Well…then I suggest you stop opening your damn hole and spar or else you'll be feeling a whole lot of unwanted emotions such as 'discomfort' while Tsunade tries to pull out a kunai out of your ass." She threatened.

You could hear Kakashi drop his precious book nearby.

Before Sai could retort a comeback, he sensed a familiar chakara approach, and not alone.

"Ooo…k…I think you two are done training for the day." Kakashi said, not wanting to have other 'uncomfortable' images in his head. "Oh and Sakur….." he paused.

"….Nani??" Sakura asked, seeing both males distracted.

"Umm….nothing…._yet_." Kakashi said, mumbling the last part.

And so the three walked to the team 7 meeting spot. Sakura leaned with her elbows on the railing of the old bridge. Next to her was Sai who had his back against it starring at the railing on the other side. Kakashi just stood there, not knowing if he should tell the easily upset kunoichi of who was approaching.

"Oh...my…god…" Came from a startled medic-nin's lips.

"Sakura…" Said Kakashi knowing that his student would soon burst into tears.

Sakura stared dumbfounded at her realization. "Ka..ka..shi..sen..sei…" Pause. "Your…your not reading your book!" she screamed. Kakashi fell to the floor.

"Well…uhhh.."

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!" Before Sakura had the chance to see where the ear-shattering noise came from, she was completely enveloped in a tight embrace.

"N..Naruto?" she gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen or heard from Naruto for 3 months since he left for an S-class mission.

"Heh, miss me Sakura-chan!?" He laughed.

"Naruto!!!" She returned the hug ten fold. "I can't believe it your finally back! Hey how bout I treat you to ramen and then you can tell me about…." She stopped her rambling when she looked over the blonde's shoulder. 'No…it cant be…how…how is this possible…he…he's…. here…' she thought.

The said raven looked at her face, her mouth gaping. "Sakura…"

"Heh heh told you! I never go back on my promises, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily.

Sakura detached herself from Naruto and made her way to the man she hadn't seen for years. The man she…

"_I love you so much! If you go I'll scream and…"_

"Sakura…"

"_Sakura……..arigatou…."_

"Sasuke.."

"_Sasu…ke…kuunnn…."_

Less than a foot away, emerald stared astonished at onyx. A few seconds went by as she began to realize exactly who was right in front of her. Then all emotions raged through every pore on her body, and in a split second, was smacked across the Uchila's face.

Shock struck through Sasuke as he looked at the pink haired girl not knowing what was happening. Everyone present, even Sai, gaped. Then the kunoichi leaned towards the traitor and whispered in his ear.

"I hope your revenge was worth it, Uchila Sasuke."

And with that, she walked away knowing she had won.

Yes, Haruno Sakura walked away this time, from the man she _loved_.


	2. Take off your pants

"I hope your revenge was worth it, Uchila Sasuke."

And with that, she walked away knowing she had won.

Yes, Haruno Sakura walked away this time, from the man she _loved_.

Sasuke: "…….."

Sai: "……"

Kakashi: "……"

"Wow, talk about a physical/verbal bitch-slap…she got you, teme!" said Naruto, seeing as it was up to him to break the awkward silence. "Ya know, your face will be stuck like that if you keep it up." And at that all three immediately shut their gaping mouths.

"Well…umm….welcome back?" what else could Kakashi say?

"Hn."

"Ok then. Have you two gone to see Tsunade-sama yet? By your injuries its safe to say you haven't." Kakashi asked while overlooking the two boys. They were both covered in wounds make my various objects.

"Its also 'safe to say' that you haven't bathed either. You smell like shit." Sai said smirking at his own comment.

"WHY YOU….." Naruto yelled as he advanced threateningly towards Sai, until that is, he passed out from exhaustion and landed oh him.

Kakashis eye crinkled (smile?) and he directed his attention to Sasuke, whom was leaning on the railing….asleep.

"Well looks like we have to take them to the hospital our selves, Sai." Sai groaned as a response.

"How the hell am I going to get the bakas smell out of my clothes?"

"Simple." Kakashi started, "burn them."

After Sakuras little 'scene', she went to take her usual afternoon to midnight shift at the hospital.

'_Wow I cant believe I just walked away from him much less slapped him. Maybe I was too harsh, I mean he just got here…'_

'**HELL TO THE FUCK NO! THAT JERK CAN SULK ON HIS SHARINGAN WIELDING ASS FOR ALL I CARE!' **inner Sakura yelled. Then went off throwing her fists around screaming things along the lines of 'kick his ass' and 'shave off that stupid chicken-butt hair' and disappeared into the back of her mind.

Sakura just laughed to herself as she walked into her office and changed into her nurses uniform, which she hated with a burning passion. Her "uniform" as Tsunade would call it, consisted of a short pink skirt and a white v-neck shirt and the famous white coat. It looked more like a fetish nurses outfit than an actual uniform.

After she was done changing into her "uniform" she walked out to the front desk to see who she needed to work on.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Shizune said happily. She had two large orange-brown files in her hands. She handed them to Sakura.

"This is it? I don't have any other patients?" Sakura asked. Being the top medic and close to surpassing Tsunade herself, she usually had at least ten to fifteen per shift.

"Well they're pretty beat up and will need your full attention for a few days." She said, happily? Then without warning, Shizune pushed Sakura down the hall to one of the larger hospital rooms, opened the door, and gave one final push so that Sakura was completely in the room.

As Sakura was about to question Shizunes sanity, Shizune smiled, "Remember! Heal no kill!" she said childishly before she slammed the door in Sakuras confused face.

"What. The. Hell." She sighed and opened one the medical folders. She turned and headed towards the two beds without looking up from her reading.

"Several broken ribs, right arm fractured in two places, large open wound on left side of chest, fractured left leg, open wound above left ear….damn someone got the shit literally kicked out of them…" she continued to read until a voice broke her train of thought,

"Well that's what happens when a perverted snake sannin tries to get in your pants…er..body…" Said the patient on the left.

"Shut up dobe." Said the patient on the right.

"You have got to be kidding me…im not healing you." Sakura groaned.

"Aww Sakura-chan! You'll heal me right!?!?!" Naruto pouted.

"No, Sakura will heal you Naruto. And she _will _heal Sasuke too." Ordered a certain blonde woman standing in the doorway.

All eyes turned to the Hokage. Sakuras green eye twitched.

'_Damn how am I gonna get out of this one!'_

"But Tsunade-shishou, he's ….." Sakura began but was cut off.

"He's your patient, and you will treat him like any other. That's an order Haruno Sakura." Tsunade finished and walked out the door.

Sakura began to grumble as she walked over to Naruto, the one who she could, surprisingly, tolerate the most. She looked over this medical file and began to take her gloves off.

"Take off your shirt Naruto. Im going to heal the wound on your back." She simply stated.

Naruto gave a nod and took of his orange and black jacket and then proceeded to take off his black shirt. Once completely topless, Sakura focused her chakra into her hands and placed them at the top of Naruto's back. Once she was finished, she wrapped gauze around the wound, having to hug him from behind to she could wrap it around his chest.

Sasuke just stared. A frown on his face while watching the pink haired medic nin wrap her arms around her teammate. He unconsciously clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. 'Why am I feeling this way? Is it because shes all over him? No! that's stupid. I don't have those kinds of feelings for Sakura.' He thought as he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto's yell brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. He looked over to see the idiot hug Sakura and make his way to the door.

"Naruto! Your still not fully healed yet! You have to rest and…" but she was once again cut off.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan! Anyways I promised Hinata-chan that I would meet her for ramen when I came back! Bye Sakura-chan! Bye teme! Have fun playing doctor!" and with a wink he left, slamming the door shut.

"dobe…"grunted sasuke. But as he looked at sakura, who was still glaring at the door, he couldn't help but think of Naruto's last comment. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and with a scowl, he turned his head away. 'There's no way that skirt could be a uniform.' He thought.

He turned his head again when he heard Sakura shuffle through papers. Then he heard a gasp followed by a growl and then mumbling he could barely make out as "I'm going to kill Tsunade."

And with that she turned to him, eye twitching and looked him in the eye and said,

"Take off your pants."


	3. Physicals?

"….." Sasuke just stared at the pink haired medic.

"Please, don't make me repeat myself. Just do it so I can go." Sakura grumbled and started to look over the file again.

"Tch, whatever." He growled and began to take off his clothing. Once he removed everything except for his boxers he waited for her instructions.

Sakura looked up from her reading to Sasuke.

'DAMN!' was all her inner could say.

She ignored her inners commands to pounce on the Uchila and focused at the task at hand.

"Alright. Now lay down." She ordered. She began to scan his chest with her chakra filled hands, mending torn muscles here and there. Sasuke watched as here hands stopped above the large gash on his side. There was a tingly feeling when the green light around her hands increased in size. Then the pain he'd been feeling for 3 days was replaced by a soothing warm pressure. He furrowed his brow when she was finished with the wound and immediately missed the warmth. He looked up at her to see she was re-reading the file, seeing what else had to be done. Annoyed, he shut his eyes again and waited.

'_How long is this gonna take?_' he thought.

'**Heyy!'**

'….'

'**Ugh! You cant ignore me forever ya know!'**

'_hn.'_

'**there you go again. Hn-ing people away, in this case, yourself.'**

'_Whatever.'_

'**I'll let you off this time. But hey! Don't look now but I think your being groped by pinky!!'**

'_wha…'_

He looked down to see Sakura tugging at the hem of his boxers. Without a second thought he grabbed her small hand and gave her the famous death glare.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Sakura looked up and gave him a glare of her own.

'**ooo…she's good.'**

"Quit having a pissy fit Uchila. I'm just checking the wound on your hip. Despite the uniform, I'm a medic, not a prostitute." She scowled. Remembering the "uniform" didn't help with healing a certain group of patients coungpervertscough. In fact, they leave the hospital with more injuries than they came.

'_Pissy fit?'_ The insult he'd just received only made him tighten his grip on her wrist.

"Let go or else I'll send a chakra signal to your cells and make them eat away all the muscles and ligaments in your arm." She said in monotone, staring him strait in the eye.

'**WTF! LET. HER. GO!!!!' **his inner screamed.

With a grunt, Sasuke let go of her wrist, never breaking the glare he had on her. Sakura went back to tugging down his boxers slightly and examined the wound.

"Stop staring. You'll make me loose concentration." She stated. Keeping her eyes on his hip bone and began pushing chakra into it.

'**ooooommmmmaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnn…..' **his inner moaned with pleasure. As the warmth be felt earlier came back.

Trying to ignore the 'closeness' of Sakuras hands and his inners moaning, he continued to focus on her face. _'5 years ago, she would have fallen over with a nosebleed seeing me like this.'_

"I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet." He smirked.

She didn't even look up but simply said, "I'm top medic, second to Tsunade. I give physicals to men all the time. Meaning, I've seen practically every ninja in Konoha naked."

Twitch twitch

'**What the HELL! Now that Itachi's dead, our number one goal is to kill every male in Konoha! Wait, fuck that! Kill every male in the world!' **his inner yelled, throwing his fists in the air.

Sakura looked up when she was finished and noticed Sasuke had a really pissed expression on his face. And though she remained professional on the outside, she was rolling around laughing on the inside. She started to write on one of the papers in the file, trying her hardest to suppress a snort of giggles.

Just then the door creaked open to show a raven haired teammate.

"Hey ugly, Tsunade needs to see Sasgay-san in her office when your done….jacking him off?" he said looking at a nearly naked Sasuke.

"Saiiiiii! Shut up before I put you in his place!" sakura growled.

"Thanks for the offer, ugly. But I can manage on my own" Sai stated.

"Wha….UGHH! I didn't mean that!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Sasuke sat up with a disgusted look on his face._ 'This is the guy who replaced me? What a joke.' _"Am I done?" he scowled. Seeing Sakura nod, still visibly pissed, he got up and dressed and began walking to the door that was being blocked by his replacement. Sai gave an empty smile but showed no signs of moving. Sasuke glared a 'get-the-fuck-out-of-my-way glare but said nothing. Several minutes passed.

"Sorry to inturrupt the lovely moment, but….MOVE!" Sakura pushed between them and into the hall. She had enough of the two similar bastards for one day and planned to take it out on Kakashi during training.

All three walked up the Hokage tower to the main office. Before Sakura could knock, she heard a yell from the other side.

"COME IN!"

Complying to the order, they walked in and stood. Sakura in between them.

"Uchila Sasuke. Because you have eliminated the two most wanted s-class criminals and returned willingly, the council has granted you a full pardon." Tsunade stated.

"hn." Figures the council wouldn't want to kill off the last Uchila. But a full pardon? Isn't that being allittle too generous? There has to be a catch.

"But there is an exception." Tsunade began.

'**Bingo!'** his inner fisted the air.

"You have to stay in the company of our Anbu captain at all times." She finished.

'well that's not bad I guess.' Sasuke thought. He heard a gasp come from the konoichi beside him and glanced at her without moving his head.

Sakura blinked twice and took a deap breath…

"NANI!!!!!!!"


	4. Interrogation

Sasuke was laying on the couch, arms crossed, and eyes closed. He still couldn't believe everything that was going on.

_**Flashback**_

"NANI!!!" Sakura screamed. She was petrified with horror.

'_Sakuras anbu captain?! Theres no way. Shes not strong at all. I didn't think she would even make chunin.'_ Sasuke thought.

'**WHOA! Pinky's anbu captain!! That's friggin hot! Well…not as hot as that nurses outfit shes got on!'** his inner began to drool.

"For the meantime, you will be staying with our top medic and anbu captain until the counsel finds you have proven your self loyal. Ill give you one warning Uchila. You even attempt to hurt anyone, especially Sakura, ill kill you if I have the chance!" Tsunade threatened.

"If you have the chance?" asked Sai.

"Yes. Because we all know that if you step out of line, Sakura will most likely kill you before I can…and yes….she is capable, Uchila." She said with a glint in her eyes.

'_tch, yeah right..'_

"TEME'S STAYIN AT OUR PLACE!!!!"

_**End of flashback**_

This was going to be hell.

He had to stay for god knows how long with Sakura, Naruto and Sai.

"Oi teme! You awake!" a yell came from behind the couch.

Speaking of hell…..

"No." Sasuke stated plainly.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's legs off the couch and plopped down next to him. He was wearing his usual black and orange pants and jacket…but he forgot to take of his night cap. As Sasuke was about to bonk him on the head, a creak was heard from behind and his look alike came down already dressed.

"Morning dickless. Morning sasugay-san." Said Sai with a fake smile. He sat on the smaller couch adjacent to the one Naruto and himself were occupying.

"Oh and idiot…its your turn today. I've been doing it for three months while you were gone. You owe me." Sai informed. Sasuke gave a confused look, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"he..heh…well since the teme here is gonna be living with us from now on….then why don't we make him do it??" Naruto suggested nervously.

"Then you might as well give traitor the death sentence." Smiled Sai.

'_Traitor? ……..asshole….'_ Sasuke thought. He just glared at Sai, wishing looks could kill.

"What the hell are you two idiots talking about?!" he growled.

"err….were talking about who should wake up Sakura-chan….but…I'll do it." Said Naruto. And with that he got up and walked up the stairs.

"Ugly's pretty violent in the morning." Sai said crossing his arms.

"Why not just get an alarm clock?" _'How hard is that?'_

"We did. She breaks them when they go off. You know how much it costs to buy one everyday? A fort…" Sai started but was interrupted by a scream, crash, and whimper.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke and Sai looked in the direction of the stairs to see Naruto running for his life. He finally reached the ground when…BOOM!

Sasuke could feel his nose start to bleed a bit and his face heat up.

There was Sakura, straddling Naruto and strangling him, in her…underwear….

Her pink hair was messy. She was wearing her black bra and a pair of black panties, both had a red cherry blossom on the right. And…that was it.

"Naruto!!! How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up like that! Do you have any idea…." She stopped when she realized that she wasn't really wearing anything, and worse, it wasn't Naruto she was embarrassed about being seen like this.

'Oh kami please…'she looked up. 'Oh. Hell. No.' emerald met onyx….shit.

"You gotta be shittin me." she screeched, looking at the floor, fists balled up. Sakura then turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

"…" Sasuke was speechless. Flashes of a nearly naked Sakura came to his mind and he forcefully tried to push them away, failing.

'**DAMMMNNNN! Did you see that ass!!!!!! And those boo…'** inner sasuke began to ramble on how he'd put those panties to good use.

"How did you wake her up this time, dickless?" Sai asked. The scene obviously did not affect him in anyway…or so it looked like.

"Heh….umm….err…..I…uhh…"

"Spit it out already dobe." Sasuke growled. He really REALLY needed a cold shower.

"Well you see…I learned from Kiba that she gets really pissed at work when her patients….slap her…" Naruto blushed. Not the fact that he just violated his sister like teammate, but that he had just admitted that he took advice from dogboy.

"Slap? But I tried hitting her once and it didn't work." Sai stated confused. I mean she was trained under the fucking Hokage!

"Dobe, where did you slap her?" Sasuke asked…err…demanded. He was glaring hell at the blonde.

"Her butt…why?" Naruto questioned, clueless. And before Sasuke could Chidori his ass, there was a scream.

"BECAUSE I'TS FUCKING WEIRD YOU BAKA!!!" Was heard from Sakura's room. "JUST WAIT TILL I COME DOWN AND….AHHHH!!!!!"

All three ran up the stairs and flung the door open to see….Sakura in just her black shorts, white skirt, and bra, strangling her sensei.

"KAKASHI!!" she flung her ex-sensei into a wall as if he weighed nothing. "What the HELL do YOU think YOUR doing appearing in MY room while I'M getting DRESSED! And if you even say that you were on your fucking road of fucking life, I'll 'one-thousand years of pain' your ass with your fucking Icha Icha!!"

Kakashi's eye was extremely wide. Damn did this woman scare the crap out of him.

"Err…Ibiki w..wants y..y..you at the in..terrogation t..t…t…tower?" he stuttered.

"Kuso…fine tell him I'll he there in ten minutes." Sakura walked over tot he dresser to find her shirt. Noticing that NO ONE was moving she growled, "Get. Out." Everyone was gone in less than a millisecond.

"I wonder who it is this time.." She mumbled.

"Oi dobe. Why do they want Sakura at the interrogation tower?" Sasuke asked. He didn't think that the pink-haired konoichi he knew when they were genin would have any use in interrogation. She was too weak. Well, the fact that she was anbu captain brought a whole wake-up call kick in the ass.

" She's lead interrogating officer there. But they usually don't call on her unless they can't get someone to talk." Naruto said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"I thought Ibiki was lead inter…" Sasuke was cut off.

"Sakura surpassed that over grown hard ass three years ago." Sai finished. It wasn't news. Everyone knew the overly kind nin was the interrogation squads last resort. In the corner of his eye, he saw the last Uchila wince for a split second. "Like the idiot said, she's last resort so this must be one stubborn guy."

"Last resort?" Sasuke asked as he sat back down on his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, cause every prisoner Sakura-chan has interrogated…" Naruto started.

"They go insane. And a few have attempted to killed themselves when they see pink. But the strange thing is…. she never physically tortures them." Sai finished.

Once again, Sasuke was speechless. And once again, it was because of Sakura. What does she do to them? No physical torture? How else do you get answers out of them? All these thoughts were annoying him. And Uchila Sasuke does not like to be annoyed. He was knocked out of his train of thought when Sakura came down the stairs. And a sudden feeling of curiosity over came him. He HAD to know.

"I'm going now. You guys can come if you want. But I don't know if Ibiki-san will let you watch." Sakura said.

As they entered the Interrogation tower, they were greeted by the massive nin.

"Ohayo, Ibiki-san!" Sakura said happily. It was a weird site, a tall, muscular, intimidating man smiling down at a tiny, thin, and sweet little girl.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san. Has Kakashi informed you of the criminal? No? Alright." He handed a small white file to her, having to bend down in the process. "What are they doing here?"

"Hello to you too." Naruto grunted, crossing his arms.

"They're with me. Is it ok if they watch? I promise they wont disturb the interrogation." Sakura pouted. Ha! Even a scary guy like Ibiki would fall to jelly at the site of 'The pout'.

"As long as they don't get in the way, I don't mind." He turned and walked through a door, motioning the three to follow while Sakura was left in the hall reading the file. Sasuke was the last to enter and he noticed the angry expression on her face. The door shut behind him and he observed his surroundings. They were in a dark room with several chairs in a row. There was a large glass window on the wall that let you see into another room. While he took his seat next to Naruto, he gazed into the other room. There was a simple looking man sitting in a similar chair next to a small table. On the other end was another chair that he supposed was for the interrogator. Looking back at the man again, he noticed he was bound to the chair and had many scars and open wounds on him. He was tortured.

The door slowly creaked open to the criminals' room. The said mans eyes went wide with horror. And then he saw her.

A little girl.

She had dark brown hair and was wearing a blue dress. She had honey eyes that just stared innocently at the man.

"That's Sakura-chan, if you didn't notice." Naruto mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"This should be interesting." Ibiki said smirking.

Giving the man a questioning look, he redirected his focus to the girl. _'Sakura? What was she doing? Why had he transformed herself to a little girl?'_ he thought.

"Ohayo, tou-san!" the little girl cheered. She pranced over to the empty chair to face her father.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOUR DEAD! YOUR DEAD! THIS ISNT REAL!" the man yelled, shaking his head violently.

The girl pouted. "Gomen tou-san. Would you like me to be? I'll do anything you wish." She said. The words didn't match her voice. The man stared back at her. He was scared.

"Are you alright, tou-san? Would you like to use me like before? It will make you feel better. But your all tied up! What happened!? Is it because of what you did to me? Was I not enjoyable anymore? Is that why you killed me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"Kushni Iko. Age 32. Charged for the rape and murder of his 6 year old daughter, Kushni Miki. He's here because he denies that he killed her. All we need was for him to admit the crime, or else he would have been released." Ibiki informed.

"This is a fucking lie! It's not real! Get the hell away from he you bitch!" Iko yelled.

"Tou-san, gomen. I'm sorry I am no use to you anymore. I thought I did everything you wished. I only want my tou-san to be happy." Miki cried. "Would you like me to make you happy right now, tou-san?" she asked while getting up. She now stood on the chair looking down at the shaking man. Sakura inwardly smirked. _'Now to make this good.'_

"Gomen, tou-san, but I must be honest. I don't think ka-san would approve of the way you treat me." Miki said looking at the ground.

Oh that did it.

"I'll do whatever I fucking feel like doing to you! How dare you talk that way to me you little whore!" He screamed.

"Bout time." Ibiki said. He smirked but it quickly faded away when he heard a giggle.

Miki was giggling at Iko. She was far from finished.

"So how does it feel to be made an ass out of, _tou-san?"_ Miki grinned.

"Wh..what to you want from me!" Iko stuttered.

"Why, I want you to repent for your sins, _Tou-san_." She whispered. And then with a _'poof'_, she changed back into Sakura. She was standing with her arms clenching the table, staring at the ground.

"Did you know?" She started, "Did you know that her teachers complained that Miki couldn't perform her best in the ninja academy? That Miki always had trouble running at average speed for her age? Did you know that she was the smartest girl in her class?" Sakura asked. Rage filled every word but she remained calm.

"Shit! Not again! Ibiki she's going to snap again!" Naruto yelled. He had seen this before. It was her 3rd interrogation and she ended up putting the man in intensive care for almost 2 years.

"Just wait. I know she wont snap. I gave Sakura special training for this." Ibiki said.

Sai was giving the arms of his chair hell. He was shaking slightly. He had seen it too. But most importantly, he had seen what made her this way.

Sasuke was mixed with confusion, anger, and worry. He had no idea what was going on. _'Special training?' _he looked back to the scene.

"Do you know what its like? To have everyone think you're useless? To have someone you thought you loved call you weak?" Sasuke winced. "Because your fucking _tou-san_ liked it in the morning?! Do you have any idea what its like for your only hope to be for someone, anyone, to notice that you were always crying on the inside when your always smiling on the outside?!" she growled as she grabbed the man by the hair and slammed his face to the table.

Leaning towards his ear, she hissed, "Do you know what its like to go through that your whole life, and no one notices your clothes getting bigger?" Sakura finished but didn't wait for a reply. She threw him, still by the hair, at the wall. The legs of the chair shattered and he layed on the ground. Above him was a small crater in the stone wall.

Sakura walked over to the man and stopped a mere inch away. She spit on him and walked away.

"Well, you know now." She said and slammed the door.

Naruto jumped from his chair and ran to the door. Sai followed. Ibiki looked at the retreating backs and then at the frozen Uchila.

"I know what your thinking." Sasuke looked up.

"Sakura's…father?" he muttered.

"…. Yes." Ibiki replied looking down.

"Is he dead?" Sasuke suddenly asked. If he weren't, he would be soon.

"…Yes," he replied again.

"Who…?" He asked. Damn did he want to bring him back to life and kill him, and repeat the process.

Ibiki sighed. "Sai."


End file.
